Ayame's Choice
by RabbitLady652
Summary: This is a sadish one-shot about Kouga's regction and Ayame's choice Pairing: Koga Ayame and slight InuKag


_**Hello, I want to thank all the wonderful reviewers, and all the fantastic people who have read any of my story's and liked them. So on that note I give you, ''Ayame's choice''.**_

_**P.S Rin is much older in this fanfic, at least 17.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

''Let go!''

Exclaimed Kouga.

**''**No!''

Ayame retorted.

''Get off me!''

Kouga said, as he ferociously shook the arm that the red haired wolf demoniss clung to.

''No! I won't let you go until you do what you promised and marry me!''

Ayame said.

''Let me go! I'm going to see Kagome!''

Kouga growled.

''No! I won't let you go to her!''

Ayame yelled.

''Don't make me hit you, Ayame!''

Kouga yelled back at her.

Ayame didn't respond but she didn't let go, she tightened her grasp on his arm.

Kouga pushed her back so hard, that it didn't really even qualify as a push, but more as a shove.

Ayame wasn't expecting the shove and was caught off guard.

She hit her head on a nearby tree and blood started to flow out of her head. (but Kouga didn't notice)

''Do you really hate me that much?''

Ayame whimpered.

''B-but you promised.''

Ayame whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

''Keh. I wasn't really going to marry you.''

Kouga said scowling.

''I just said that so you would stop crying.''

''I don't love you at all! Your just a clingy, whiny, unattractive, weak, stupid, girl!''

Ayame gasped.

And Kouga ran away to go find Kagome.

Ayame sat there stunned and cried her heart out. Then she remembered something Kagome told her to do if she ever needed feminine assistance.

Ayame stood up and as loud as she possibly could yelled, GIRLS!

**At the village**

Kagome and Sango were working in fields when they heard someone yell, ''GIRLS!''

They immediately straightened and looked towards the forest where the voice had come from. They looked at each other and said in unison,

''Ayame-chan.''

''Kiara!''

Sango called.

Kagome and Sango hopped on Kiara and flew off, towards the voice.

**With Rin**

(Rin is still traveling with Sesshomaru.)

''Girls?''

Sesshomaru wondered aloud.

''Girls?''

Rin thought, then it hit her.

''Sesshomaru-Sama!''

Rin said.

''What Rin?''

Sesshomaru asked her.

''I need to go!''

Rin said.

''You went ten minutes ago, do you really have to go again?''

Sesshomaru sighed.

Rin blushed and said.

''No not that kind of go! I have to leave! There is something I have to do! May I please take A-Un?''

''Leave?''

A confused Sesshomaru asked.

''Yes, but just for a little while, I would be back by tomorrow.''

Rin pleaded with puppy eyes.

''Alright.

Sesshomaru said at last.

But take Jaken to protect you.''

'' Yes Sesshomaru-Sama.''

Rin agreed happily.

And with that she grabbed Jakan, hopped on A-Un and waved goodbye to Sesshomaru as she flew away. Calling,

'' Goodbye! I'll be back tomorrow!

Sesshomaru just grunted but Rin knew he cared.

**Back with Ayame**

Rin landed just as Kagome and Sango arrived.

There was lots of exited squeals and hugs at the reunion.

Then they became serious and went to find Ayame leaving Kiaria, A-Un and Jakan behind.

They found Ayame slumped against a tree unconscious.

They all gasped.

Sango and Rin started to build a fire, while Kagome checked on Ayame.

Kagome gasped when she found the bleeding wound on the back on Ayame's head.

Ayame stirred and came to.

Then she smiled and said,

'Rin-chan, Sango-chan, Kagome-chan,'I knew you'd come.''

''Of course we came.''

said Kagome.

''Did she wake up yet?''

asked Rin worried.

''I'm awake.''

Ayame answered.

''Yeah!''

Rin exclaimed happily.

Sango walked up and said happily,

''Ayame-chan! Your up!''

Then she became serious and said,

''What happened?''

Ayame sighed and said,

''Well I'd better tell you why I called you here in the first place.''

''Yeah.''

they all nodded.

'' Okay to begin with, you all know how Kouga-kun promised to marry me on the night of the lunar rainbow right?

_Flashback_

_''come here little one I won't hurt you.'' (said Kouga)_

_''your from the white wolf tribe aren't you?'' _

_As they started walking with Ayame on Kouga's back._

_Ayame nodded._

_''Well, I'm the prince of the brown wolf tribe.''_

_Her savior said._

_''I'm Ayame, the princess of the white wolf tribe.''_

_Ayame piped up._

_''And my name is Kouga.''_

_''I'm going up to the mountains tomorrow to train!''_

_Ayame said proudly._

_''Well when your done training come back here and I'll marry you.''_

_Said Kouga._

_''Really?''_

_Asked Ayame._

_''Yep, look! A lunar rainbow! I've never seen one before!'' _

_Said Kouga._

_End flashback_

''But now he just says that he lied to make me feel better, and goes after Kagome-chan!''

Rin, Sango and Kagome all gasped.

''I am so so sorry, Ayame-chan!''

''I didn't know!''

Said Kagome.

''Its alright Kagome-chan, I don't blame you.''

''But when did this happen?''

Sango asked gesturing to Ayame's body.

Ayame sighed and started to tell them.

_Flashback _

_''Let go!''_

_Exclaimed Kouga. _

_**''**No!''_

_Ayame retorted._

_''Get off me!''_

_Kouga said, as he ferociously shook the arm that the red haired wolf demoniss clung to._

_''No! I won't let you go until you do what you promised and marry me!''_

_Ayame said._

_''Let me go! I'm going to see Kagome!''_

_Kouga growled._

_''No! I won't let you go to her!''_

_Ayame yelled._

_''Don't make me hit you, Ayame!''_

_Kouga yelled back at her._

_Ayame didn't respond but she didn't let go, but she tightened her grasp on his arm._

_Kouga pushed her back so hard, that it didn't really even qualify as a push, but more as a shove. _

_Ayame wasn't expecting the shove and was caught off guard. _

_She hit her head on a nearby tree and blood started to flow out of her head. (but Kouga didn't notice)_

_''Do you really hate me that much?''_

_Ayame whimpered._

_''B-but you promised.'' _

_Ayame whispered, tears welling up in her eyes._

_''Keh. I wasn't really going to marry you.''_

_Kouga said scowling._

_''I just said that so you would stop crying.''_

_''I don't love you at all! Your just a clingy, whiny, unattractive, weak, stupid, girl!''_

_Ayame gasped._

_End Flashback_

Rin, Sango and Kagome all gasped.

''How dare he!''

Rin exclaimed.

all the girls stared at the sweet girl who was always happy and cheerful. they had never seen her get angry before.

''Lets get Inuyasha and sic him on Kouga!''

Rin continued. Only earning more bewildered stares. They couldn't believe the words coming out of their sweet young friend who was usually against violence of any kind.

''What?''

Rin asked.

''No one hurts my friends and gets away with it! I'll go get Inuyasha.''

and with that she was gone.

Ayame burst into tears, rambling about how she had given up everything up for him but he still hated her, while Sango and Kagome did their best to comfort her.

**At The Village**

Rin landed A-Un and went to find Inuyasha.

Luck was with her because she found him almost immediately, he and miriko and Kouga were looking for Sango and Kagome. (Kagome had put up a spiritual barrier around them so the boys couldn't find them)

sending harsh glares at Kouga (she had been learning from Sesshomaru)

she walked over to Inuyasha and grabbed his arm and pulled him away so she could talk to him in private.

''What do you want!''

Inuyasha whispered harshly.

''I have a message from Kagome.''

Rin said.

Upon hearing Kagome's name he perked up, then glared at her and asked,

''Did you or Sesshomaru kidnap her?''

Inuyasha whispered darkly.

''No! She's my friend! She's perfectly safe. Now for the message, Kagome, me, Sango and Ayame want you to beat up Kouga.''

Rin said.

''Beat up that mangy wolf?''

Inuyasha asked.

''Yes.''

Rin confirmed.

''And you can't tell anyone why or that I told you to, now go.''

''Alright!''

Inuyasha jumped at the chance to beat up Kouga.

While he was doing that, Rin flew back to the girls on A-Un.

**Back With Ayame**

Ayame sobbed and sobbed, by the time Rin got back she was a mess.

''I took care of it.''

Rin simply said and sat down next to Ayame to try and help the girls comfort her through the night.

**The Next Morning**

''I'm really, really sorry Ayame-chan, but I have to go, I promised Sesshomaru-Sama I would be back by today.''

Apologized Rin.

Its okay Rin-chan, thank you so much for coming.

Ayame replied.

''Bye Rin-chan, it was so good to see you.''

Kagome said.

''Yeah it was.''

Sango said.

And with that Rin flew back to her Lord with Jaken.

Ayame, (who had calmed down) said,

''I'm going home.''

''Home?''

Kagome questioned.

''Yes.''

Ayame responded.

''Kouga-kun has made it obvious that he doesn't want me here and if he's not going to live up to his word then I have to go and find a different mate.''

Saying these last words made her burst into a new set of tears at the prospect of giving up Kouga and marrying someone else.

''But, (Ayame continued) I have to be strong for the sake of my tribe. I will be the new leader when Grandfather dies, and he's really old.

Kagome and Sango burst into tears with her.

''Ayame-chan.. your so b-brave!''

Kagome exclaimed between sobs.

''We'll m-miss y-you Ayame-chan!''

Sango sobbed.

''Thanks guys your the best!''

Said Ayame wiping her eyes.

''I'll never forget you!''

Ayame got up and started in the direction of the mountains, not looking back.

**A Few Months Later...**

Ayame looked down to the valley from the mountains. Her Grandfather had died a few days ago and she was the new leader.

She faintly saw something that could be a small twister. And it was coming closer!

_No! _

Ayame thought desperately.

_I can't deal with him right now! Not now not ever!_

She was not the same helpless girl he had known her to be.

In the months since Kouga had abandoned her, she had grown very, very, strong. She was now the strongest person in her tribe. Including the men and boys.

She ran down the mountains in front of the pass that lead to her home.. (she could now run almost as fast as Kouga could,even without the shards) in a short time Kouga reached her.

''A-Ayame!''

Kouga said surprised.

''What weren't expecting the leader of the tribe to be here?''

Ayame said coldly.

''Y-your the leader now?''

Kouga stuttered.

''Yes. Now did you come all the way here just to make idol chatter? Or do you have a purpose?

Ayame said coldly.

''W-well I wanted to see how you were doing.''

Kouga stuttered.

''Well as you can see I am doing perfectly fine so you may be on your way.''

Ayame said coldly.

''I also came to Apologize. I shouldn't have left you alone like that or yelled at you and I'm sorry, will you forgive me?.''

Kouga asked.

''No.''

Ayame said coldly.

''And if that's all, then I suggest you be on your way.

''N-No?''

Kouga asked confusedly.

''Yes, No. It means that I do not, and will not ever, forgive you.

''But why?''

Asked Kouga.

''Do you really need to ask?''

Ayame replied.

''You left me alone in a forest full of bloodthirsty demons, nearly killed me, and insulted me beyond all comprehension!

''I'm sorry?''

Kouga asked.

''No your not, (Ayame's voice softened) that's the problem, ( her voice returned to cold) what did Kagome-chan and Inuyasha finally get married? Is that why you deiced to ''check up'' on me? Its to late Kouga. Goodbye.

And with that Ayame turned around and went inside. And left Kouga outside.

It felt good to be the one leave this time.

_**The End**_


End file.
